


Cold

by jkkitty



Series: Drabbles [11]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 22:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabbles (3 parts) Medical or not</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

Illya entered the office at the end of Napoleon cancelling a date with the new girl from the lab.

"Why?" he asked.

Lifting his head, Napoleon's eyes were red, nose was running, and his breathing was ragged. "I caught a cold."

"Should you be in medical? You look horrible."

"Thanks partner, but I'll just get though it without their help."

His comment ended with a long coughing fit after which he couldn't catch his breath.

"I'm doing well, no need for a doctor." Napoleon started coughing again.

A knowing look from Illya, and Napoleon said, "I surrender. Take me to medical."  
.  
.  
How you doing partner?" Illya asked as he entered the room. Napoleon was hooked up to an IV with pills lying on his table.

"I have Pneumonia. If I could get hold of that Thrush agent that dunked my head mucky water while interrogating me, I'll kill him."

"Napoleon he was killed during the rescue so you do not need to worry."

"Then I'd dig him up and kill him again."

"What is so different about this time, you had Pneumonia before?"

"Do you know how long it took me to get a date with Sarah?"

"I should have known."  
.  
.  
Coming into the office whistling, Napoleon was happy to be back to work, date rescheduled. He noticed his partner was looking down at a file.

"It's so great to be out of medical and able to be able to breath without coughing. You can't believe how miserable I was."

Illya lifted his head, his eyes were red, nose was running, and his breathing was ragged. He began to cough and was unable to catch his breath.

"You're sick."

"I caught your Pneumonia." He said when he could talk again.

"Off you go to Medical."

Coughing again uncontrollably, "You win, medical."


End file.
